Ranger Comes Home
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Ranger has been on a 3 year mission. Nothing is the same. Stephanie is married to Lester How will Ranger cope? Will anyone have a happy ending?


Ranger Returns

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Ranger has been gone for over 3 years. No one knows where he has been or why he stop communicating. Now he is home and must face the fact Stephanie is no longer his.

My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I own RangeMan Security. I walked away from that company because I am also a birthright member of Worldwide Special Command.

We are a company full of people who have Special Powers. We use our Special Powers for good. Occasionally we have some members who turn to the dark side then we have to go after then and confine them until we can rehabilitate them.

Why did I walk away you ask? The Worldwide Special Command has a rule set in stone. No member with Special Power shall marry or co-habit with another member who also has Special Powers.

It was brought to my attention that the woman I am in love has Special Powers. The catch is Stephanie did not know she even had them until I told her and helped her to start developing them. My Commander informed me when I got back from the jungle that I could not go home because if Stephanie and I got together one of us could lose our Special Powers.

My Special Power is two fold. Often times, but not always, I can tell what will happen before it happens. There have been several incidents where I have been shot and did not know it was going to happen. But when those happened my mind was on Stephanie and not on the task at hand. I want to marry her but I can't.

Can you seriously hear the conversation if I was to tell her about my Special Powers. Heck she already thinks I am Batman!

When I finished debriefing I told my government handler about the situation and he basically put me in the witness program. You see the government knows I am a member of this Command Group.

My Special Powers were part of the reason I was able to complete missions that would have been suicide missions. Another one of my Special Powers is reading people's mind. It gave me an insight into what the enemy was trying to do. This way I could mostly counter act their plans.

None of my men know I belong to the Command Group. Not even Lester. He is my biological cousin. But he does not have any Special Powers.

One power that I have recently developed thanks to one of the Command Group is I have learned to use multilocation. That is where I can be in more than one place at a time. I also use remote viewing where I can see what she is doing and thinking without being there.

Yeah, I know she is with Lester. I also know that she is happy that is why I have not really bothered her. Since I can not have her for myself I am bound and determined to keep her as my friend.

Like come on Lester has been in love with her for over 7 years and let me love her without incident I am hoping I can learn to be more like Lester and love her from a distance.

Stephanie also does not know about my Special Powers. But Diesel does and has always known but he never gave my secret away. But it was Diesel who reminded me of this rule when Stephanie began developing her powers.

I have special permission to be here now because the four people Command was hiding me from have all been eliminated by Command workers. I did not have a hand in that.

When Stephanie and Lester both caught me with the babies my Commander agreed it was time for me to come back home since the threat is gone.

Before I see Stephanie I need to let my mother know I am alive and well.

I knock on my mother (Maria)'s, door.

She opened the door and I smiled at her.

She was speechless.

"Can I come in Momma?"

She steps back and lets me enter.

She turns to face me.

"Where have you been."

"On assignment and in the witness protection program."

"Why are you here now?"  
"The threat is over, Momma. You are safe again."

"Me? I was in danger?"

"Remember, Richard Simmons?"

"Yes."

"He was a son to Bradley Romeriz."

"Bradley, threatened to kill us because we turned him in to the police."

"Yes, and he had two men take out a hit on your life. Those men have been eliminated along with Bradley. You are safe again for now but it may come back to haunt us later."

"Thank you, Carlos."

Mari was crying by now.

I took Mom in my arms and tried to comfort her. After the crying stopped we sat on the couch.

"Are you safe as well?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Carlos, I have some bad news for you."

"If it is about Stephanie and Lester I know already."

"Are you going to be alright with this?"

"I have no choice Mom. I can not fault her for moving on with her life. My fear has always been my past would cause her trouble. It still might yet. So I will let her and Lester be happy. I will not interfere with that."

"I am so sorry, Carlos."

"Mom, I knew this was a possibility when I chose the path I did."

"You may have guessed it might happen but that does not stop the hurt."

"Hurt? Yes, Mom it does hurt. But hurting her would not ease my pain would it?"

"No, Carlos, it would not. Besides you were raised not to hurt those you love."

"I need to get back to Trenton, Mom. I wanted you to know I was back before anyone else."

"What about Antonio?"

"Since Stephanie is in control this will be her decision on how to handle it."

"Carlos, she has grown your company almost to the bursting point. She is thinking of splitting each office to keep your high standards."

"I knew I picked the right person to take my place."

"Carlos, are you alright? You seem different?"

"I am Mom. But I will just have to acclimate myself again."

"I am glad you are home, son."

"I am glad to be home, even if I am not sure what kind of life I will have now."

"You will figure it out, you always do."

"I will try."

"Is your home coming a secret?"

"You can tell Dad only for right now. I don't want it to get out until I have told Stephanie first."

"Alright."

"I have to go catch a plane to Trenton."

"Be careful, son."

Carlos left his mother's house and headed to the airport.

Ranger took a taxi to RangeMan and walked into the lobby.

The man at the desk was new and he did not know him.

"I would like to talk to Stephanie Santos please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I just got back into town. I knew her when she was Stephanie Plum."

"Let me call her. Your name is?"

"Tell her Ranger is here to see her."

"Sir, that is not funny. I can not tell her that."

"Just tell her. Either that or call Lester Santos. He is my cousin."

The man at the desk called Lester.

"Lester there is a man here that claims to be Ranger. I never met the man so I don't know if he is phony or not."

"I will be right there."

Lester was almost in a state of panic. Could it really be Ranger?

Lester ran down the stairs and into the lobby.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Am I allowed in my own building?"

Lester ran over to him and hugged him. Lester did not care how it looked.

"Where have you been?"

"Long story. How is Stephanie?"

"Ah...she is fine...ah.. Cuz I married her and we have a set of twins."

"I don't blame either one of you. I was unable to contact anyone. It was government doing not mine."

"Let me take you up to see her. She is going to freak!"

"Is she really alright, Santos?"

"Yes she is. Cuz I am so sorry."

"It is alright I expected her to move on and I am glad she chose a Merry Man."

The elevator stopped and when the doors opened it was instant chaos.

Those that knew Ranger were all over him. Those that did not know him were very leery of him.

Stephanie heard the commotion and opened her door.

"What is all this racket about?"

The men parted and there stood Ranger.

"Am I still welcome here?"

Stephanie ran to him and hugged him.

"Of course you are. You are still the owner."

"Let's go talk in your office and I will try to explain what happened. Lester you too. We kept your Office open because I thought YOU might need it someday."

"Thank you, Babe. Is it still alright if I call you that?"

"Sure it is."

They went into Ranger's Office and they shut the door.

Lester and Stephanie sat on the couch.

"I hear you married Mr. Playboy?"

"Yes I did. I waited 3 years. We have a set of twins. We named the boy after you and my father. His name is Carlos Franklin Santos. We also have a girl and we named her Destiny Renee. We used Ella's middle name for her."

"I am happy for you. Would it upset you if I start coming back to work and relearn how things are done again?"

"Ranger, it feels so good to know you are home safe. This is your business and I will gladly show you how things are done. We have four new programs that makes all the paperwork easier and a program that automatically does payroll instead of doing it all by hand."

"You definitely was the best choice. I knew there was an option for not returning and I wanted the company to continue."

"Ranger, since you have been gone all of your offices have almost doubled in size. There are plans in the works to build a new building and I even gave everyone a $2.00 an hour raise."

"Can we afford all that?"

"Ranger, when you check the balance sheet you will find out the Trenton Office alone took in 5 million dollars last year."

Ranger looked at Lester.

"Is she telling me the truth?"

"Cuz, she would never lie to you about this. You left town with about a hundred clients. This office alone now has close to 500 clients. We had to eliminate one conference room to put in more monitors. We have less than 3 break-ins a week and most of them are false alarms.

"I am shocked!"

"We still do the bounty hunting and your men have managed to catch every skip. We train the new men on the low bond skips and they get to work their way up to higher skips. Our capture rate is 98.5 %. Our injury rate is extremely low. The skips that used to be repeat offenders have learned it is dangerous to their health. They get hurt but our guys don't."

"Babe, I always knew you were amazing but this is beyond anything I ever comprehended of happening."

"So where have you been? If you don't mind my asking?"

" There was a threat against my family because of me and I chose the witness program until we could eliminate the threat. We had to have the world believe I was dead."

"Well then what I did may have helped your cause."

"What did you do?"

"I arranged for a burial plot. Tombstone included but I left your death date blank but we did hold a memorial service for you. I even showed the plot to your mother. Wait, does Maria know you are alive?"

"Calm down, Babe. I saw Mom before I came here.

"Whew! I was afraid she would have a heart attack if she did not already know."

"Beautiful, why don't we call a instant meeting and introduce Ranger to all the new men?"

"I agree. Wait a minute! Tank is on his day off. Ranger you better call him now before he kills us both."

"Babe, I haven't had time to buy a cell phone plus I do not remember his number."

"Here use mine. It is under Tank."

Ranger dialed the phone number.

"Hi, Baby Girl."

"Pierre, do I sound like a female?"

"It sounds like Ranger. This can't be?"

"It is me, Tank."

"Where are you at?"

"The Office! I just got back."

"You are a dead man!"

"I have been gone and I have to come home to threats?"

"Is it really you, Bro?"

"Yes, Tank, it really is me. Stephanie tells me it is your day off so I will see you tomorrow."

"You play hell! I am already on my way! You think I would wait?"

Ranger laughed.

"Alright see you when you get here." Ranger handed the phone back to Stephanie.

"Wow! This is a better homecoming than I expected. Babe, you have exceeded my expectations."

"Thank you, Ranger. With you being here maybe I can have more time with my two babies. We set up a nursery on the fourth floor and Ella and the Merry Men take turns watching them for me. Would you like to go see them?"

"Babe, you know I have already seen them but yes I would like to hold them again."

"Yeah, Ranger. How did you do that disappearing act and scare the crap out of Lester and I?"

"That is my secret but I promise not to do it again. I knew I would be returning and I wanted to make sure I was still welcome."

"Ranger, Lester will tell you that he and I do not keep secrets. Lester knows I was in love with you. He also knows I still am. But my love for you does not threaten him because he is the one I committed my life too. I hope you don't hate me for that but as much as I still love you we could never commit to each other and that is because it wasn't the forever and marrying kind of love."

"I understand your feelings on this subject and I fully expected you to be married when I came back. But thank you for allowing me to still share you love as your friend."

"Cuz, I love Stephanie will all my heart. After you left I never saw another woman. But I never really expected her to see past my playboy status. But you know I have been in love with her since the first time I saw her. You will be welcome in our lives because I know you can be trusted with her and I know I can trust her."

"I am happy for you, Lester."

"Ranger, your apartment is still the way you left it. At no time did Lester and I use that apartment but we did move into Safe House #6. We will move if you like us to."

"No, you are settled in there just stay and I will once again stay in my apartment."

"Oh wait a minute. I just thought of something."

Stephanie dialed a number.

"Hector, I need a garage key fob and a make sure it will open the penthouse. Ranger will need it since he is back."

"Wait a minute! Ranger is home. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"He has only been here 15 minutes but he is here to stay so could you get those fobs for me?"

"Where is he?"

"His office."

"Remember I told you someday he would come back for it.

"Well bring them up and you will see it is OUR RANGER!"

"Give me 10 minutes and I will bring them up."

"Thank you, Hector."

"Hector will have your fobs in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Babe. This is a better homecoming than I deserve considering the way I had to leave."

"Ranger, I always felt for some reason you were not dead. But I don't understand why when we used to be able to talk to each in our minds you quit talking to me."

"Babe, I had to stop. I am sorry about not explaining it to you but I was finding myself getting addicted to talking to you and I knew it was not good for my own sanity so I just stopped. Until you made your decision to marry Lester then I wanted you to know I would not hold that against you."

"How can you communicate with me like that?"

"You are the one who called me Batman. He could do a lot of out of the ordinary things so guess he rubbed off on me and I found out I could talk to you this way."

"So you are psychic?"

"You always said I could read your mind?"

"If I knew you actually could I probably would have been more worried than I was."

"You are safe, Babe. I won't invade your thoughts."

"If you do you will find out my thoughts all lead back to Lester."

"I want to know how you managed to tame that bad boy?"

"Same way I did you. I love him for who he is not who he used to be."

"Touche!"

Hector knocked on the door.

"Enter." Ranger yelled.

"Boss, it really is you!"

"Yes, Hector. I am back for good now."

"Then you need this. It will fob you into the garage, the same scrambling button and get you into your apartment."

"Thank you, Hector. This makes me feel like I am almost home again."

"Welcome home, Boss."

"Thank you, Hector."

"Hector will you gather the men in the First Floor Conference Room. We need to have an impromptu meeting so everyone knows Ranger is home."

"It will be my pleasure." Hector left the room.

Stephanie picked up her phone again and dialed a number.

"Ella, there will be one Cuban for supper in the penthouse. Your nephew is home."

Ranger laughed because all he heard was screaming!

"Calm down, Ella. He is fine."

"He won't be when I am done with him."

Stephanie laughed at the thought of Ella fighting Ranger.

"Threaten the Boss and he might fire you, Ella."

"He wouldn't dare!"

"You are right Aunt Ella. I will take a hug though."

"I have plenty saved up for you. Glad you are home. You want your favorite flan for desert tonight?"

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"Even if it was I would make it for you."

"I will talk to you later, Aunt Ella."

"Wait until I tell Louis. Thanks, Stephanie."

"Thank you."

Stephanie hung up the phone.

Ranger had a 200 watt smile on his face.

"I did not realize how much I missed this place until I came back to it."

"Sort of grows on you. But this is your family so we will always welcome you home. Just don't stay gone so long next time."

"Babe, I hope I never have to. I am getting too old for this."

"Batman is ageless so I don't want to hear it!"

"Lester, I see you haven't been able to teach her not to issue one-liners."

"Ranger, you know she has to have the last word."

"Well for as how well as she has handled things I guess I will let that one slide."

"Slide, hell, I am just getting warmed up."

"No. lets go to the meeting and change the subject."

"Hmm, now who can't handle it?"

Ranger broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Babe, you are something. Thank god there is only one of you."

"You are pretty bossy for a long lost Boss."

"I quit. You win this one."

Ranger had that 200 watt smile on his face and he was so happy just to be this close to her. He actually felt like he was home finally.

The three of them started for the door when Ranger ran smack dab into the wall of muscle called Tank.

Tank hugged him and even lifted him off the floor.

"Where you running to now, Boss?"

"Stephanie has set up a meeting on three to let everyone know I am back."

" Then by all means lets get this show on the road."

Lester, Stephanie and Ranger broke out in laughter.

"What?"

"Long story, Tank. Come on Number Two lets get this show on the road."

They all went down to the Conference Room.

Stephanie started the meeting.

"Men, lets tell Mr. Manoso the state of his company. Binky you start."

"No break-ins or alarms last night on any of our 524 customers."

"Hal, it is your turn."

"Ranger, there were 6 skips and it brought in a total of $200,000 for RangeMan. No injuries on either side."

"Thank you, Hal"

"Hector, give us a gang report."

"Ranger, we have 3 new confidential informants on top of the 5 we had when you were here. They have tipped us off to several dope deals and they helped the police find 10 meth labs in the last 2 years."

"How many of you men have gotten degrees while Ranger was gone?"

At least 10 men held up their hands.

For the men who doesn't know who Ranger Manoso is. He owns this company. He will begin to relearn his company. You will follow any order he gives you even if it is not how we are used to doing things. He is the actual Boss and you will respect him or you will face MY version of going to the mats. A few of you have had that privilege and found it to be highly unpleasant. I will turn the meeting over to Tank."

"Men, we welcome Ranger back home. He has been on a mission and as many of you know we do not discuss any details or even asked where he has been. Most will be confidential anyway because he has not even told ME where he was and why he had to be there. Nor what he has done is any of your business. Your job is to do the job assigned to you. If you have any questions talk to Stephanie or me. Welcome home, Ranger."

"Men, those of you who do not know who Ranger Manoso is I want you to meet Ranger Manoso."

"Men, my name is Ranger Manoso. I have been gone on Government business and can not and will not discuss the details. I thank Stephanie for running this business while I have been gone. I have no idea what kind of rules she has in place so if I ask you to do something that goes against her rules please just tell me and we will discuss it and we will decide if the rule needs to be changed or not. The rules Stephanie has in place seems to be working. It is good to be home so I will take some time to readjust so Stephanie will continue to be your Boss until I am comfortable within myself before I resume the reins again."

The men applauded.

Stephanie stood up again.

"Men thank you for all the help and support you gave me when I took over now I ask you to give Ranger the same help and support because coming home from a mission is a major culture shock to their minds. If I did not think he was fit to be here we would have told you up front. Men do any of you have any questions for me?"

"No." was all we heard.

"Meeting dismissed."

The men surrounded Ranger and Stephanie watched him react to all the attention.

This man was still a very good looking man. But she realized she had changed also. He did not hold the allure he had before. Stephanie realized the sexual connection to Ranger was some how broken.

Lester came up behind her.

"Beautiful, I am proud of you."

"For what, Lester?"

"You have handled Ranger's return with the utmost respect. I know you have to be in shock but yet you act as if it just another day at the office."

"Sweety, this may surprise you but the sexual connection I had to him has been broken. His return has made me realize that I am truly and whole heartily in love with you."

Lester gave her a quick kiss.

Ranger noticed the interaction and smiled because he knew she meant what she said. That did not stop the twinge Ranger felt when Lester was kissing HIS girl. He turned back to the men. "Get over it, Ranger, that is one battle you lost." he thought to himself.

Stephanie went back to her office.

She sent an email to all offices notifying them of Ranger's return and that she was still in control until she had reintegrated Ranger into the business again.

It did not take long for them to reply with their shock and asking if she was sure.

Stephanie sent replies back. "Believe me or suffer the wrath of Ranger."

No one dared write her back.

Lunch time rolled around and Stephanie knocked on Ranger's door.

"Come In."

"Ranger, would you like to join Lester and I at Pino's for lunch?"

"You trying to corrupt my body already?"

"No, but you used to enjoy it."

"Then I would love to, Babe."

"How about we leave about 11 am. That way we can beat the rush."

"Just let me know when you get ready."

"I will."

At 11 am they are headed to Pino's.

They entered and Mr. Pino spotted Ranger.

"Mr. Manoso, long time no see."

"Was on a mission."

"Then your meal is on me. Good to see you again."

"That is not necessary, Mr. Pino."

"My pleasure. Nice to have you home again."

The whole restaurant got silent as Ranger followed their waiter.

The Burg would know within minutes that Ranger was home.

They had barely reached their table when Stephanie's phone began ringing.

"Yes, Mom."

"Mabel said Mildred told her Ranger was back in town."

"Yes, he is. What does that have to do with me, Mom?"

"I just thought you should know."

"Well, Mom if your grapevine was as good as you claim then you would know Lester and I are WITH Ranger. Bye, Mom."

Stephanie shakes her head.

"I hate that grapevine."

"Let me guess your mother wanted you to know I was home."

"Right on."

"Nothing ever changes in this town."

"Rarely."

Their food arrived and everyone made small talk.

They go back to the Office.

Ranger makes a phone call to his World Wide Command Group.

"Thomas, it is Carlos."

"Carlos, what have you found out?"

"She is not using her Special Powers. She either has forgotten she has them or is deliberately choosing not to use them."

"What should we do?"

"Leave her alone. When she feels threatened she may use them. I will keep an eye on her."

"Do they suspect you?"

"Not yet. I will try to keep my feelings blocked so she doesn't pick up on them."

"Is she really happy with this other man?"

"Yes, sir. I have made a couple innuendos and she has shut me down both times."

"Are you going to be satisfied with this outcome?"

"Yes, sir for now."

"Let me know if you need Diesel's help."

"He would be the last person I need considering he is in love with her too. The rule is the only thing stopping him from acting on it also."

"I would love to meet this woman that has so many men falling all over themselves for her attention."

"She is one special woman."

"Be careful, Manoso."

"I will sir. "

Ranger hangs up and begins to learn all the new programs Stephanie and Hector have installed in his computer.

Ranger thought it strange that they had never removed his password nor had they deleted him from the system.

To Ranger it proved she knew someday he would be back.

Stephanie knocked on Ranger's door.

"Ranger I have a client meeting would you like to go with me?"

"I would like that."

"Meet me in the garage in about 10 minutes. Or you could come with me to check on the kids before I go."

"I would like that. I need to see my namesake."

They went to the nursery and Ella was feeding Destiny.

"Welcome home, Carlos."

"Thank you, Aunt Ella."

"This is Destiny Renee. She is being fussy today."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure you can."

Ranger sat in the rocking chair and she handed Destiny to Ranger.  
He look down on her. She reminded him of Stephanie and those eyes had the same drawing power her mother's eyes did for him.

"She reminds me of you, Babe."

"It is the eyes. That is what everyone tells me."

"They are like yours. Very expressive. They are adorable. You and Lester did well."

"I thoroughly enjoy being their mother. I used to think I would not be a good mother but I have found out I love them more than I ever thought possible."

Stephanie kisses the children and heads to the garage.

"Babe, can I say something about you?"

Stephanie was afraid he was going to bring up their past.

Ranger looked at her.

"Babe, you have surprised me at how much you have matured since I left."

"What do you mean, Ranger?"

"Before you always seemed so flighty. I loved that about you. I never knew what you would do next. It was a game to figure out what you would do and more times than not I did not guess right. But this time you are so organized it seems as if you have lost some of you spontaneity."

"Could be being the boss lady I have learned how to be prepared for anything that could happen so I can protect the men."

"I am not sure I even know you any more."

"Ranger, I am not the same woman you knew. But one thing I will not do is betray my husband."

"I am not asking you to Babe."

"Just putting that on the line."

"You are in no danger from me."

"OK, here we are."

Thirty minutes later:

"Babe, you should have been a salesman. I am awed by how you quieted all their fears and pointed out things they never thought about and how we can protect them from those fears. No wonder this company has grown so much."

"Ranger, you can not scare the prospective client who is already scared out of their wits. I have taught the men to smile and be gentle and leave their strength as a given so we do not lose customers before they sign on the dotted line."

"Babe, can I talk to you about something?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Can you pull over this is important."

Stephanie pulled into a strip mall and parked the car.

"What is wrong, Ranger?"

"Babe, before I left we were working on your Spidey Senses. Have you kept that up?"

"I use them occasionally but not all the time. Why?"

"When you mentioned to the client about the camera in the closet on the safe. How did you know there was a safe?"

"I don't know." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "I just did."

"See Babe, those are you Spidey Senses working. Those are the things I want you to work on. We could have lost that account if you had not mentioned that. You have a knack for knowing things you should not know by normal standards. Babe, you have psychic abilities you have not tapped yet. I think you need to work on them."

"But I don't really want to know what is going to happen in the future."

"Alright. I won't push you but I think you are overlooking some important assets."

"Is that how you kept track of me?"

"When I left. You and I had a psychic connection but I knew something was wrong because I could not feel you like I did before. So when I found out you had married Lester I knew why that connection was lost. You left me in favor of Lester."

"That does not explain how you managed to get into the house undetected and how you left without using the doors."

"You know how you used to say I read your mind? Well that is one of my powers. I actually can do that to some extent. Babe I know you have some super powers that are not honed in yet. I would like to get you some training to use them."

"Ranger, why are you pushing this on me?"

"Babe, there is something about me I have never told you. Do you know how you hated it when Diesel would just pop in? Well I can do that as well. I was told about the twins and I wanted to see them for myself. But I was not free to leave just yet so I did what is called multilocation. I can be at more than one place at a time. I wanted to see that you were alright and to see those kids so I used it. Then when I got caught I did not want to explain to you how and why I did it so I ran. Just like we both used to do. But there is another reason that I am glad you married Lester. This will shock you but I don't want to lie to you either. Diesel and I work for the same secret Society. It is for people who have Special Powers. Remember Wulf and how destructive he was. He has been eliminated by the Command because he thought he could steal your children and take you hostage for his evil purposes. The head Commander sent several people to trap him and sent me to protect you and the kids. Once you found out about it I had to leave but I did not go far. But the main reason I was sent was to protect you is your Spidey Senses has been noticed by the Command. The rule we live by is no two people with Special Powers can live together or marry. Your senses have reached that level so even if we wanted to we could no longer be together as a couple."

"Is this why you left?"

"No, I was sent on a mission and it was to protect my parents and family. But as you took care of business your senses increased as well. When my mission was done I was informed about your level increase."

"What if I don't want this type of senses? "

"Baby, you have Gypsy blood on your Grandmother's side and it getting more and more prominent. I do not know if you can turn that down when it is in-bred in your genes."

"What would happen if we did break the rule?"

"One of us would lose our Special Powers. I use mine daily so I would not want to risk that."

"Why have you never told me this before?"

"Your senses were not pronounced enough to truly identify them. But remember when you warned Binky to not go in the house on Spencer Street? You saved his life because there was a man with a gun hiding behind the door with a gun and was going to shoot the first person to come through that door. Your warning saved his life."

"You were gone when that happened!21"

"I know but Command noticed and when I was debriefed before I came back they told me about it. They gave me the choice of coming back and being close to you or stay in hiding forever. I chose to come home to be near you and those kids. But I still love you enough to not endanger either one of us."

"If I decide to work on my Spidey Senses will that help my life or is it just something to know?"

"With proper training you may be able to learn to read minds like I do, you have a host of other psychic abilities you may be able to learn."

"Ranger, if you can be in more than one place at a time did you ever come in while Lester and I were intimate?"

"No, that seems to have a built in block on it so that if you are being intimate no one can interfere with that interaction."

"Can I discuss this with Lester?"

"Sure you can. But also know that Lester does not have any Special Powers. So if you develop your own powers than you may be able to predict if something bad is headed his way or headed the kids way."

"I need to think about this."

"I don't blame you. I honestly thought you would think I lost my mind."

"I would be if I had not noticed several incidents where I knew how something would turn out before it happened. I chocked it up to my imagination."

"Ranger, I do still love you and I always will but what I have with Lester is more than I ever thought possible. While being with you was exciting and memorable being with Lester fills my heart to overflowing every day. I just love Lester more than I loved and still love you."

" I know that, Babe. I am surprised at how content you are with him. I really think, as much as it hurts to say this, Lester is better for you than I am. Besides with our powers we would be competing with each other all the times. That is not fair to either of us."

"We better get back to RangeMan before they send out the Rescue Squad."

"Babe, I am thinking about moving back to Miami to keep a close eye on my family. Would you consider being the office manager of the Trenton Office?"

"I think Tank should have first dibs on that."

"I have already ask Tank and he has turned me down."

"Then I will need to discuss it with Lester before I decide."

"As you should. I will leave the offer on the table. Babe, I haven't told you enough how proud I am of you. You are better than I ever expected you to be so some times Special Powers are just minor things."

"Thank you, Ranger."

They went back to RangeMan.

Stephanie went to her office and thought about all Ranger had said.

Stephanie called Lester into the office.

"What is up Beautiful?"

"Lester, Ranger told me something that has spooked me a little. Do you remember when Binky was on Spencer Street and Hal went in the back door and Hal shot and killed the man hiding behind the door?"

"Yeah?"

"Ranger knew about that. Ranger told me he belongs to some secret society of people with Special Powers. He said he was informed and told that I too have Special Powers and because of that he would not be allowed to be a couple with me any more but he decided to come back anyways. He wanted to be around to protect me and the kids but now he has decided I am in capable hands and he will be moving to Miami to protect his family. He offered me Office Manager of this Office. But I refused to make that decision without talking to you."

"Sweetheart, if you want to do it then do it. If you want to step down a notch or two to spend time with the kids then I will back that decision too. All I want is what will make you happy."

Stephanie went over to Lester and put her arms around his neck.

"I want to think about it. Right now I am too emotional. I was afraid if Ranger would come back that I would be torn emotionally. But I am not. You are the love of my life and I took a vow for until death do us part and I intend to honor that vow to you. I love you, Lester with my whole heart. Yes, I love Ranger but even that does not compare to the love I have for you."

"Take your time and do what your heart tells you. I will love you regardless of what you decide."

Stephanie kissed Lester and they were still in a lip lock when Bobby came in without knocking.

"Oops! Stephanie I came to tell you that I just got a call that Brian and Junior were in a head on collision. Both have minor injuries."

"Was it their fault?"

"No. The other guy crossed the center line. He was killed."

"Did you tell Ranger?"

"No I came here first."

"I appreciate it, Bobby, but let Ranger handle this one."

"OK."

Stephanie turned back to Lester and said.

"Sweety, why don't you go with Ranger to check on the boys."

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Lester."

Ranger and Lester went to the hospital and took care of all the paperwork.

Both boys only had minor scrapes and bruises.

They were both released and given a excuse for three days off and then three days of light duty.

Both Brian and Junior had been out of the office and did not realize Ranger was home and their blood pressures jumped.

Ranger explained to the nurses why it happened and it was not medically induced.

They went back to RangeMan.

Ranger was going over things and he ran across the paperwork where Stephanie had replaced a total of 50 vehicles in the 4 offices.

"Babe, can you come to my office. I have a question for you."

Stephanie knocked and walked in.

"What can I help you with?"

"These invoices shows that you have a replaced a total of 50 vehicles in all of the offices. Why?"

Stephanie sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Ranger, I replaced every vehicle that had over 100,000 miles on them. I then donated the vehicles to Wounded Veterans Organization to be used to transport Vets to the doctor and hospital visits. The donations then became a tax deduction for our own bottom line."

"I am speechless! Babe, what made you decide to do this?"

"Because the vehicles would start nickel and dimeing the repair bills. By giving them a mechanical overhaul to make sure they were still safe for the Vets. This way the offices that gets them will have their own transportation system to better serve their Vets."

"I am proud of you, Babe. That thought never crossed my mind."

"The new vehicles we bought were upgraded to bullet proof doors and windows to make sure the men stayed safer."

"Babe, have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes I have. While I appreciate your offer I will have to turn you down. At this stage of my life I want more time with my babies. I would like to go back to just doing searches. This way I will have set hours and more hours playing and teaching my children."

"Who do you think I should name as Office Manager?"

" Adam Henry is my main helper. He has both a Business and an Accounting degrees. Some of the changes are his suggestions. He is only 27 but he is young enough to understand the newer generation needs and still military enough to understand how to maintain everything else."

"I will consider that in my final decision. I was hoping you would just carry on."

"Why not ask the men themselves who they think should be the new leader. They may have ideas you and I never thought of."

"You are so much wiser than the Stephanie I knew. You are truly amazing!"

Stephanie blushed.

"Babe? I am glad you handled my business better than I could have done myself. What else does this office need that I have not thought of?"

"I had some plans on finding two more medics. One to back up Bobby and one to do rotations on dangerous skips so medical help will be on scene if the worse case scenarios happen."

"Now that you mention it I never once thought about that."

"What if someone gets hurt on a take down. Stopping that blood flow is critical. We also need to train every employee in First Aid and treating blood flow episodes so even if there is no medic handy the men can help themselves or their skips."

"Your insights are proof of your Special Powers. No wonder Command noticed you. I did not know it was possible to shock me any more but you have."

"But you trained me well. I just learned when I took over that I did not have time for re-dos. So I learned to cover all options."

"You have done a better job than most men. I don't mean that as sexist but as a compliment."

"Babe, I will be leaving as soon as I find a replacement for both you and me. I just hope the new leader will be as good as we are."

"Before you leave can we schedule a week's vacation for Lester and I since we have never had a true honeymoon."

Ranger felt his heart lurch at the thought of her being with Lester like that.

"Yes, we can. I will get with Tank and we will come up with a time period for you. You deserve that."

"Can't really call it a honeymoon because I will not leave our children behind. So guess we will just call it a vacation."

"It is almost 6 PM why don't you call it a night. I will be here if something comes up."

"It is nice to have you back, Ranger."

"It is nice to be home."

Stephanie went home and Lester had already started supper.

"How was your day, Beautiful?"

"Eventful. I told Ranger I would not take the Office Manager's job. I want to go back to just doing searches. I want more time with you and the children."

"What did Cuz say?"

"He agreed with my decision. I suggested Adam Henry as my replacement."

"Why Adam. He has been my right hand man and gave me so very beneficial suggestions. Plus he is young enough to handle the stress."

"What did he say?"

"He would consider that and I also suggested he ask each of the men who they thought would be a good leader."

"I agree with that idea. They know each other differently than we know them."

Lester served Stephanie supper.

Ranger was in his apartment.

This was harder than he thought.

Ranger wanted the Stephanie he knew and loved.

What he had was a person who looked like Stephanie but her spontaneity was gone. This Stephanie was just a business robot.

Ranger knew his last mission had destroyed his life as he knew it.

At the next day's meeting:

"Men, I have offered Stephanie the Office Manger title for Trenton Office but she has turned me down. What I need from you now is to submit who you think should take over this Office because I will be moving to Miami to be close to my family. Talk among yourselves and give me some names. I will be taking over the reins because Stephanie and Lester will be going on a one week vacation. When they get back I hope to have a good idea of who will take over this Office. Together we will get them up to speed and when they are comfortable with their abilities I will move to Miami."

Tank spoke up. "Do you put my name on your list as I have told you I do not want this job. It should be handled by a younger man."

"Men, I have appreciated working with each of you but now I want to enjoy our kids and keep to a set schedule and I can not do that and run this Office. So if you think you are capable you can even submit your own name. Just someone take this job so I can go back to being a wife and mother again. Please!"

The men chuckled at her they also knew she was serious.

Ranger dismissed the meeting.

Three days later:

Stephanie, Lester and children were headed to Ranger's private island for a week's vacation. This island is close to Hawaii.

It was quiet and you had to go by boat to get to any shops or groceries.

Stephanie and Lester decided to use the alone time to discuss what they wanted from their lives. Lester and Stephanie both had questions about how their lifestyles will impact their children. They decided to scale back their hours and leave the rough stuff to the younger men.

Stephanie and Lester also spent a lot of time reconnecting with each other and making sure they still wanted the same things and ways to achieve those goals.

Both of the babies were enjoying the wading pool they were playing in. They are beginning to try to walk and they do not like to be separated. Carlos is a very protective big brother. Destiny almost always waits on Carlos to see if doing something is safe.

Everyone here is happy.

Back in Trenton:

Ranger is leaving everything as is. As soon as Stephanie gets back and the men choose a leader he will be moving to Miami.

He realizes that Stephanie is not the same person he fell in love with. So leaving won't hurt quite so much but it makes him long for the woman he still loves.

One Month later:

Adam Henry has been chosen as the Trenton RangeMan Office Manager. He had really paid attention when working under Stephanie because he picked everything up real easy.

Stephanie cut her hours back to 8 am to 5 pm. Lester worked the same shift and under Stephanie and Adam's suggestion each shift had a highly trained take down team and it was proven successful several times.

The Office also added trained paramedics to each shift and the Clinic was open 24/7 and with the added help Bobby was a happier person also.

Ranger was contemplating all the changes that had occurred since he left and he came to the conclusion that everyone ended up happy but him yet he was not upset over the outcome.

He had learned many good lessons from Stephanie. Not to mention his business had exploded with clients under her guidance. More than even he could have done. She will always be a special person to him.

No other woman could have healed him like Stephanie has done. Who knows maybe, just maybe he might find someone who thinks he is Special too. He will not lose hope because that would mean his Babe's work would be in vain and he would not allow that to happen.

Unbeknownst to Stephanie she has become his model to gauge every woman from now on. No one night stands for him. He wanted to be as happy as Lester is right now.

Maybe it is time to let the younger men begin to take over and for him to find a new challenge in life...being happy for himself.

We all wish you the best Ranger because you will always be our Special Super Hero!


End file.
